


The Man

by frogo



Series: Of Blood, Marrow, and Mysticism [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Also i don’t rlly ship steve and tony but like it fits you know?, M/M, Multi, Tony Stark POV, Will isn’t rlly there but like he’s in Hannibals mind palace, also Hannibal isn’t named but he’s called The Man TM, and Hannibal is ‘that guy’ and keeps referring to Will as his Husband and nothing else, fluff and comedy that went full dark and i don’t know why, i can’t keep myself away from this au, now new and improved with grammar! and spelling!, the last one i promise, yes i do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27549796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogo/pseuds/frogo
Summary: Hannibal requested a confidential meeting with the Avengers under dubious circumstances and it’s all very hush-hush, but nothing goes to plan, and events are set in motion after Steve barges in uncharacteristically late, and nobody really knows why Hannibal is there.Except that his ‘husband’ is absent and the Stark Lawyers don’t like the legality of this situation.Edit: Grammar and syntax, as well as spelling
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Of Blood, Marrow, and Mysticism [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021936
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	The Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Monyas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monyas/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Prey Upon The Marrow In Our Bones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477987) by [Monyas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monyas/pseuds/Monyas). 



> Heads up!!! This fic is inspired by a work by Monyas, please go check it out or else this might be lost on you!!!  
> here’s a link:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477987
> 
> Another MCU fic bc i couldn’t get this plot bunny out of my head long enough to write another fic.
> 
> I have no beta, 
> 
> Enjoy!  
> ❤️

Steve bursts into the stark towers official meeting room for Superhero Business (trademark pending) with a flurry of resigned patriotic energy. 

Several lawyer’s heads swivel toward the outburst with varying degrees of shock and annoyance. Natasha seems amused, Clint eyes the swiveling door as a possible escape route, and Nick Fury takes an aspirin.

‘Are we not gonna talk about this?’ he demands, Tony would be shocked if he didn’t tap his foot and raise his brows expectantly like a disappointed mother.

He did.

‘Look, I really don’t see the problem here. He’s experienced, got a past in the field, and has dedication’ Tony says, nonchalantly.

‘He is a serial killer and we don’t even know if he has genuine powers or not’ Steve snaps.

Tony waves his hands dismissively, ‘Semantics’.

‘Seman- Tony you very well could get us killed! Not to mention what might happen to Peter and Morgan, and look at the pure devastation they wreaked over New York!’

‘Stevie, baby, you’re looking at the forest not the trees, the team could really benefit from them!’

One of the lawyers looks perplexed and on the precipice of correcting Tonys analogy when Stevie cuts him off, voice raised in anger.

‘The team? Tony? How is this about the team? This could very well destroy it and you’re talking about-‘

‘I object to being talked about as though I have no merit and am not in the room’. 

Tony’s gut lurches and Steve looks as though he might be sick. The Stark lawyers and other superhero’s who had, previously, avoided the lovers quarrel were in varying degrees of discomfort after hearing the object of this meeting speak for the first time directly at them.

‘Apologies.’- another one of the lawyers, Tony didn’t bother learning her name, he knew her by her file and her status as one of the best lawyers in the country. 

The Man (could he even be called a man?) did not seem placated, although, Tony hadn’t seen any other look on his face other than blank disinterest or love sick puppy, the latter of which usually directed at his ‘husband’.

Which brought his mind back to the present and the noted absence of said husband.

The Man ducked his head gracefully, perfectly, and when he raised his eyes he made direct eye contact with Steve and beckoned him to sit much farther from Tony than he liked. Thankfully Steve took the seat next to Tony with the barest huff of anger and a look that said their conversation was nowhere near over.

Tony wasn’t a religious man, never was,  
but the man that sat at the head of their mahogany meeting table exuded such an aura that he was convinced he was demonic. Something in his eyes betrayed a predatory nature that definitively asserted a countenance more jackal than human. 

He would eat them alive given half the chance.

So why was he here now?

‘We have a mutual interest in annihilating the same villain, you want him off the streets, and I want my husband.’

Clint scoffed ‘Yeah, well tough luck man, we don’t know where he is, and by proxy don’t know where you hubby is. What the hell are you doing here?’ 

His eyes flicked to Clint, something akin to anger shown through at his tone. Tony didn’t like it, but he made a note to come back to that and figure out what had triggered him. 

‘I am...not from your world’ - Yeah, that’s for damn sure - ‘And I have not had enough time to gather assets to assist me in locating him should a situation such as this arise. Therefore I know not how and where my husband has been taken. I proposed a meeting with you in order to find an agreement in which we both benefit from. Quid pro quo.’ He speaks with culture and a refined accent, fully arresting the attention of everyone in the room.

‘And how are we supposed to trust you, even if we did go along with this little charade you’re proposing?’ Nick Fury this time, cutting directly to the heart of the matter.

‘I have not harmed any of you in the past, have I? And I have no interest in losing my husband or my freedom over petty insults.’

It was surprisingly logical. Tony didn’t like it one bit.

Natasha leans forward after passively monitoring the situation from the sidelines like the true assassin she is.

‘So you come to us because you don’t know everything about the villain that ‘‘stole’’-Natasha air quotes- ‘your husband from you and your psychotic need for control outweighed your narcissism, so you came to us for help?’

Instead of looking angry with her abrasive manner as most people do, he looks -impressed? pleased? 

Either way, Tony got a sick feeling building in his gut, until Steve placed a calming hand on his arm and looked him in the eyes, grounding him. 

‘I do not need assistance in the capture, My only request is for any and all information on the pig’

Pig? That seemed a bit weird, and the way he spat it out like it was genuinely venomous-

‘No, absolutely not, I will not allow it.’

His attention swiveled to Nick Fury, eyes blazing in contempt and anger.

‘My apologies, you misunderstood. I was not making a request.’ The, you’re not in control of this situation, went unsaid, but damn if it wasn’t loud.

‘Excuse me?’ Fury deadpanned. ‘You are in no position to make any demands’

The lawyers looked shifty, some of them put off by The Man’s demeanor and nervous about Fury’s tone and the legality of the situation. 

Natasha, arguably the least affected in the room, looked him dead in the eyes and said, ‘Say if we were to help you. You would owe us in return, Quid pro quo, and nobody would know we did this one favor for you.’

‘It would be strictly confidential, you have my word.’

The room erupted into chaos, Fury was yelling at Natasha and at several of the lawyers, Clint took his chance and ran, Tony joined in the shouting match, and anarchy ruled for a few seconds until Steve slammed his hand down on the mahogany table with such a deafening crack Tony was sure a leg must’ve broken on the table.

‘Empty words, what good are promises to us when your morals are more than questionable? Not to mention the fact that you’re an actual serial killer.’

For the first time, Tony truly saw something in The Man’s eyes that lasted longer than a split second, it was like watching the skin of a reptile shed away. Something dark and monstrous lurked at the other end of the table, and the air felt cold and dead in its presence.

He stood, slowly, with poise and grace incongruent to the ravenous beast Tony now knew him to be. 

‘Because, Mr. Rogers, I always keep my promises.’

And on that note, he left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments if u liked, see u in the next fic!
> 
> ❤️


End file.
